A New Clan A Real Family
by Celgress
Summary: A freak accident brings Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri into the lives of the Manhattan Clan. Reborn as three teenage female gargoyles, the Doki girls must navigate a strange new world. Will they flourish or flounder? Will they find love or heartbreak? How will their presence affect events? And what of their former classmate turned tormentor Monika? Will Monika put in an appearance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Prologue

By Celgress

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower mid-February 2015, night**

Bored out their minds and desperate for a distraction from the recent heartbreaking catastrophe involving Coldstone the Trio of young male Gargoyles downloaded a free visual novel called Doki Doki Literature Club via the Police Department wi-fi. They hoped to kill time on the old laptop Elisa had recently gifted Lexington. Although childish at first glance the Trio soon found themselves enjoying the sappy looking pseudo-dating simulator. The bright, cutesy, upbeat tone of the game distracted them from their problems. Chief of which being they were three young male gargoyles in a time and place utterly devoid of females, as far as they knew.

"Oh pick her. She's cute. And she appreciates cupcakes. I appreciate cupcakes." Broadway said of Sayori looking over Lexington's shoulder.

"Boy do you ever." Brooklyn teased.

"Shut up Brooklyn!" Broadway snapped back.

"I like this one better," Lexington said of Natsuki. "She's into Manga. I like Manga because lots of the books have sci-fi and fantasy elements."

"What about her?" Brooklyn pointed at Yuri. "She's beautiful, by human standards. Plus she is a deep thinker. I like deep thinkers."

Over the next few hours, things escalated in a very disturbing direction. All the girls self-destructed in some fashion. The game also seemingly glitched at random intervals.

"What the heck is going with this game!?" Lexington said.

"You've got me, Lex," Broadway said.

The next thing the Trio knew their character was stuck in a room with Monika the President of the titular literature club. Monika then confessed her "love" not for the main character but rather the person, or gargoyles in this case, behind him. Monika admitted to sabotaging the other girls by increasing their bad traits so that player would no longer be interested in them. When that failed she deleted them from the system entirely until only she remained. Apparently, Monika had become aware that her life was nothing more than a fiction and as a result had broken the game script to be with the one she held dear.

When given the option Lexington strongly considered deleting Monika. The gargoyles were very angry with her. Not only had she destroyed the other girls she had also taken away the player's freedom of choice Although it was only a silly computer game the gargoyles felt they had to give the other girls the justice they deserved by punishing their friend turned tormentor. "Sorry Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki you girls deserved better," Lexington whispered finally choosing to delete Monika.

"Yeah delete her, Lex," Broadway said enthusiastically.

"You two still playing what that silly game?" Brooklyn asked strolling into the chamber. In his clawed hands was held the Grimorum Arcanorum.

"Hey, we're not supposed to touch that!" Lexington exclaimed as the game started to act funny once again. Lexington could not believe Brooklyn was messing with the spell book again after what happened between him and Demona according to Elisa.

"Yeah, Goliath said to leave it alone," Broadway said.

"I got bored," Brooklyn said shrugging. "The spells in here are weird. Like this one which I guess brings images to life in any form you desire.".

Before Lexington or Broadway would stop him Brooklyn recited the spell just as the game reset with the three girls restored. A surge of mystical energy from the spell book struck the laptop blowing it to smithereens throwing Lexington back nearly a dozen feet. A flash of blinding light accompanied by a thunderous roar occurred.

"You could have killed me!" Lexington yelled once he recovered about a minute later. His eyes briefly flashed white. "Give me that thing!" He swiped the book from Brooklyn's hands.

"Relax you're fine, Lex," Brooklyn said.

"Luckily," Lexington growled.

"Um, guys we have company," Broadway said. He urgently pointed at three female gargoyles who stared at them wide-eyed.

"Female gargoyles our own age, what the!?" Brooklyn said.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Said the shortest of the group. She had pink skin, pink eyes, pink hair styled in a short cut, four short horns which curved outward on her head and wings without talons that were glider shaped.

"M-Monsters," Exclaimed the second tallest of the group. She had yellow skin, coral colored hair styled short but messy, blue eyes, a single pair of short horns which sloped over her hair and averagely shaped wings with single talons.

"Oh dear," Added the tallest member of the group. She had violet skin, violet eyes, long violet hair, expansive wings with three talons, long but narrow horns that slopped back like the those of her yellow companion. Unlike the other females, her face protruded into a short snout giving her an appearance not unlike that of a dragon.

"What sort of things are you?" The pink female asked the Trio.

"The same thing as you are," Brooklyn said offended.

"No way, we're humans. I don't know what you guys are." The pink female said shaking her head vigorously.

"Brooklyn is telling the truth," Lexington said.

"Here, see for yourselves," Broadway said offering the pink female a discard hand mirror a police offer had apparently left behind in the tower at some point.

"Stay back," the pink femake warned as she and the other females coward away from the Trio.

"Just look will you," Brooklyn said. He grabbed the mirror from Broadway and turned it on the females who fainted expect for the purple one.

"Way to go, Brooklyn," Broadway said.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they'd faint?" Brooklyn protested.

"Fascinating," The purple female said.

"Aren't you, I don't know, bothered by your new form like your friends were?" Brooklyn asked her.

"Somewhat," The purple female admitted. She gingerly took the mirror from Brooklyn who offered her no resistance. "So, this is me now?"

"Yup," Lexington said.

"What's your name?" Broadway asked.

"Do you have one?" Brooklyn added. Traditionally gargoyles did not have names.

"My name is Yuri." The purple female said. "These are my friends Natsuki and Sayori." She gestured at the pink and yellow females.

Only then did the Trio take notice of the identical uniforms the three females wore. These uniforms were the sames as those of the characters in the game they had been playing. The Trio exchanged worried glances.

"Goliath and Hudson aren't going to like this," Brooklyn said.

"Or Elisa," Broadway added.

"Um, who are Goliath, Hudson, and Elisa?" Yuri asked.

"You'll find out, soon enough," Lexington said. "But for now we better wake up your friends and get outside."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because it's almost dawn," Broadway said.

"What happens at dawn?" Yuri said.

"You're gargoyles now like we are and gargoyles turn to stone between sunrise and sunset," Brooklyn explained.

"You're joking, right?" Yuri said.

Brooklyn could not get over how calm she was being. Then again in the game, Yuri was interested in some pretty out there stuff. "I'm serious," Brooklyn said.

"But I have so many questions," Yuri said.

"So do we," Lexington said.

"They will have to wait until tomorrow night," Brooklyn said stating the obvious. "Broadway, Lex, let's get these ladies outside." Broadway picked up Sayori while Lexington lugged Natsuki outside. Broadway and Lexington then woke the pair up who were still very confused by the situation.

"Who are these three lassies, lads?" Hudson asked.

Goliath was nowhere to be seen. Likely he was away somewhere with Elisa. Bronx sniffed Yuri who surprisingly barely flinched.

"A long story." Brooklyn managed before all the gargoyles turned to stone with the first rays of the rising sun.

To Be Continued

So, should I continue with this plot bunny or not?

 **Author's Note One -**

 **The events of this story begin a few weeks before the Season Two episode "Leader of the Pack."**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I set this in modern times (the Gargoyles awoke in 2014 rather than 1994). I did this so I can use modern things like the Internet and smartphone as well, of course, the game Doki Doki Literature Club.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode One Learning The Ropes Part I

By Celgress

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower mid-February 2015, night**

"You did what?" Goliath exclaimed once he heard the story of recent events related to him by the male Trio and Hudson. Goliath returned only recently returned to the Clock Tower with Elisa Maza.

Goliath had accompanied the raven-haired policewoman on her shift the night before. Goliath found he needed time away from the Clan to clear his head after Coldstone's sacrifice. Losing his rookery brother again so soon after they were reunited had opened many old wounds for the hulking warrior.

"Brooklyn how could be so irresponsible, especially after what happened with Demona? That book is dangerous!" Elisa exclaimed deeply troubled by Brooklyn's admission. How could he have read the Grimorum Arcanorum because he was "bored"? "If you don't have any objections Goliath, I think I should take the Grimorum for safe keeping. It is obviously unsafe here."

"By all means." Goliath rumbled arms folded across his chest.

"Who is Demona?" Yuri asked thoroughly confused.

"A renegade gargoyle you are better off not knowing,"Elisa answered. Yuri wanted to learn more about this Demona but those in the know were not forthcoming so she did not press the issue.

"Hey what if we need it again?" Brooklyn tried to protest but a growl from Goliath accompanied by a flash of white in Goliath's eyes silenced Brooklyn.

"While I'm glad you guys have sorted out the matter of the spell book that brought us here. I've got to ask. What about us?" Natsuki asked. "We didn't ask to become gargoyles but we are gargoyles now. Are you going to help us out or what?"

"Aye lass we'll help ye adjust," Hudson said. "Don't worry. From this point on ye are part of our Clan."

"Indeed you now are members of our clan, all three of you," Goliath said.

"Thanks, Hudson, I knew we could count on you," Natsuki said smiling. "And thank you, Goliath."

"Anytime lass," Hudson said smiling back while Goliath simply nodded.

Although they had only known him for a few hours the former Doki girls were already fond of the gruff but easy-going grandfatherly gargoyle. Hudson was a calming influence on them. Hudson was even able to talk down Sayori who had suffered some sort of panic attack after emerging from stone sleep for the first time. Sayori had been yelling and crying hysterically until Hudson calmly asked her what was wrong. Hudson then patiently listen while Sayori babbled on incoherently for nearly half an hour until her agitated state lost steam.

"Part of me still cannot fathom that we were mere video game characters," Yuri said. "Our world seemed so real. That the totality of my experiences was nothing more than a flimsy simulation is frankly disturbing. Everything I, everything we ever knew was a lie." Yuri took a short pause here collecting her thoughts. "Part of me, mind you a very small part, understands on some level why Monika did what you claim she did." The male Trio had told the girls about Monika's in-game rampage. "Learning our truth must have been cataclysmic for her sense of self."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Some things never change. You and your five dollar words Yuri. Jeez, must you always be so pretentious." She said grinning at Yuri's surprised expression as the last word left her mouth. "Yeah, I also know a few big words. I just usually choose not to use them unlike you."

"Maybe so," Yuri recovered from her surprise her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "But at least I read real literature, unlike you Natsuki."

"For the last time, Yuri, Manga is literature! It's in graphic novel format! The key word being 'novel' as in a fictional type of literature longer than short story length!" Natsuki screeched becoming agitated.

"Technically yes," Yuri said not backing down. "However, I still contend Manga is not truly literature. Real literature does not contain crude drawings and its dialogue does not take place in speech bubbles."

"Pfft," Natsuki spat. "It's better than that ultra dark, broody, confusing crap you read."

"Take that back!" Yuri yelled her briefly flashed red.

"Make me edge lord!" Natsuki growled her own eyes briefly flashed red.

Goliath with help from Hudson stepped in before Yuri's and Natsuki's confrontation could escalate any further. Brooklyn and Lexington pulled Yuri and Natsuki apart. They kept the two separated until Natsuki and Yuri calmed down at short while later.

"Are they always like this?" Broadway asked Sayori who was enjoying her third helping of beef stew since stabilizing.

"Uh-huh," Sayor said gulping down the stew then licking the huge metal mixing bowl clean. "I don't know why maybe it's because I'm a gargoyle now and gargoyles enjoy meat, this stuff is fantastic. You're such a good cook Broadway." She gushed.

"Aw shucks, Sayori. The stew is nothing special just an old Clan recipe." Broadway said embarrassed by her compliment.

"Don't sell yourself short Broadway," Sayori said beaming at the heavyset male. "Um, is there any more?" She asked holding out her empty blow a pleading look in her eyes.

"How can one gargoyle eat so much?" Elisa whispered to Goliath who only chuckled. Back in Dark Ages Scotland, he had several rookery siblings who could give this Sayori serious competition in the eating department. "I think I'll need to increase the food budget, by a lot," Elisa added with some trepidation. Her wallet was already much lighter than it had been in previous months since adopting the Clan.

"Sayori you're such a pig." Natsuki accused scrunching up her nose in disdain.

"Nah, I have a healthy appetite is all. Stop being such a meanie Natsuki." Sayori said shrugging as she started on her fourth helping of stew.

"Yeah Natsuki, let Sayori enjoy herself," Broadway said. Finally, he had found somebody who enjoyed food as much as he did. He was not going to let anyone spoil things by making Sayori feel bad about her eating habits.

"Go right ahead Sayori, continue stuffing your face. See if I care," Natsuki said. She turned to Lexington who was behind her. "So Lex, you said you have Magna, right?"

"Only a few old ones Elisa brought me. I had a lot more digital copies on the laptop, but you know what happened there." Lexington said.

Natsuki frowned she wished you could go to a store and buy some Magna. "Elisa could you buy me a couple books. I'll pay you back." She said 'Somehow, someday, could gargoyles get jobs?' Natsuki wondered silently to herself. "Oh and baking supplies. I want to whip up a batch of cupcakes."

"Yay, I love cupcakes!" Sayori said finishing her current bowl of stew.

"Remember they are for everyone, Sayori. You can't eat them all." Natsuki said.

"You're no fun," Sayori said pouting.

"And could you please purchase a novel for me? Something thick and engrossing in. Maybe a piece of goth horror or a period drama." Yuri asked hopefully.

"Make up a list, girls. I'll see what I can do." Elisa offered.

"Aye, and I think they need proper gargoyle clothing," Hudson said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "What they be wearing will never stay intact in a fight. It'll also hinder their movements I suspect."

"In a fight!" The three females said with alarm. Their eyes grew wide almost comically so.

"Aye lasses," Hudson said. "We gargoyles be protectors by nature. It be in our very blood. Don not worry I'll personally teach ye three how to handle ye selves in combat. First ye three must learn how to properly glide."

"Don't you mean fly, Hudson?" Sayori asked giving one of her wings an experimental tug Yuri and Natsuki did likewise.

"Nay lass we gargoyles glide," Hudson said shaking his head.

"There sure is a lot to learn about being a gargoyle," Sayori said.

"Don't forget we're here to help you," Broadway said.

"Broadway is right, you aren't alone," Brooklyn said.

"Yup, you have the three of us," Lexington said.

Sayori frowned getting up from her seat at the heavy wooden dining table beside Broadway.

"What's wrong, Sayori?" Yuri asked noticing her usually happy friend's troubled expression.

"I kind of wish Monika was here?" Sayori said.

"Monika the murderer?" Natsuki said, "No thanks, Sayori. I'd rather live in a toxic waste dump an entire year than spend another minute with that backstabber."

"I must agree with Natsuki," Yuri said in a rare show of solidarity. "We are far better off without Monika. She's proven herself utterly untrustworthy."

"Maybe," Sayori said. "But I miss her. I'm sorry, girls."

"Yuri and Natsuki are right. We should forget about that psycho. We'll never see her again anyway. Why bother wasting time thinking about her?" Brooklyn said. "You girls are with us now. You have real lives, not video game simulations."

"Brooklyn's right, no more talk of Monika or the game," Broadway said. "You should move on, Sayori."

"Okay," Sayori said regaining her trademark chipper attitude. "Is there any more stew? I'm still hungry." She asked licking her lips everyone could not help but laugh.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sorry about the short length of this chapter I just wanted to add a bit more to the story as it came to me. Expect a much longer chapter next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode One Learning The Ropes Part II

By Celgress

 **The Skies around the Eyrie Building mid-April 2015, evening**

"I can't believe you guys use to live in a freakin' castle on top of a skyscraper," Natsuki said excitedly as she, the other two Doki gargoyle girls and the male Trio circled around the huge edifice of Castle Wyvern which sat high atop the equally impressive Eyrie Building.

"Yeah, we did. We'd still be living here if it weren't for that creep Xanatos and everyone's favorite traitor Demona," Brooklyn grumbled bitterly.

"They sound like total meanies," Sayori said.

"They sure are," Broadway agreed.

"Especially Demona," Brooklyn said his eyes briefly flashed white. The memory of his manipulation at Demona's hands some months ago remained raw. Part of Brooklyn would never forgive himself for being her patsy.

Over the past two months, the new females had not only been given a crash course in being gargoyles but also a rundown of the Clan's complex and often troubled history including recent developments. Although they had yet to cross paths with either Xanatos or Demona they already cared for neither. Both unscrupulous billionaire and renegade gargoyle reminded Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki to much of their own former friend turned tormentor Monika. They simply could not understand how anyone could callously use and then discard others for their own twisted ends. In their minds, nothing justified deception, cruelty or murder. Hudson commended the girls on their attitude toward justice saying they would make "fine gargoyles", this in spite of Sayori's aversion to combat and Natsuki's initial fear of gliding. About the only aspect of being gargoyles, the three could not get used to was daily stone sleep though they were told this would change in time.

"Hey I've got an idea," Natsuki said.

"What?" Lexington asked.

"You guys should give us a tour of your old place," Natsuki said a mischievous expression on her face. "C'mon guys this is our first outing without adult er elder supervision, show us a good time."

"I don't know," Lexington said his expression doubtful. "We could get in serious trouble if Xanatos or his servant Owen discover us."

Natsuki chuckled then smiled again, "You aren't scared of some stuffy butler, are you, Lex? As for Xanatos, I bet he isn't even home. A rich guy like him probably is out on the town."

"Perhaps Lexington is correct," Yuri said. "A great deal of unnecessary risk is involved with this venture. We would be better served spending our night elsewhere."

"Did you grow feathers when I wasn't looking, Yuri?" Natsuki said eyeing her friend.

"No," Yuri said, uncertain why Natsuki would ask such a weird question.

"Good, so you're still a gargoyle, not a chicken," Natsuki said.

"Ha ha very funny, Natsuki," Yuri said scowling.

"Last one there is a rotten egg," Natsuki said dive-bombing toward the castle before anyone else would tell her to stop.

"Natsuki, wait up," Lexington called before giving chase.

"We better follow. Keep them out of trouble." Brooklyn said with a sigh. The others then went after Lexington and Natsuki with Brooklyn in the lead.

 **Castle Wyvern, sometime later**

"Wow what a place," Natsuki said in awe taking in the enormous courtyard.

"The Kitchen is amazing!' Sayori exclaimed smacking her lips at the memory of the eight steaks she had enjoyed there with Broadway, four apiece. While she had not been a big meat eater as a human since becoming a gargoyle Sayori had developed quite the love of all types of animal protein.

"I simply adore the library here. It is dazzling in its extensiveness." Yuri said flipping through a thick book she had picked up there. "I only wish I read languages other than English and Japanese."

"You can read Japanese?" Brooklyn asked surprised by Yuri's revelation.

"Basic Japanese, yes," Yuri said.

"Big deal we all can," Natsuki said dismissively.

"I suspect it is because our previous world was modeled on modern Japan." Yuri speculated. "Sadly, many of the footnotes within my present volume of study are Latin. A language I am unfamiliar with."

"It wouldn't matter if you were familiar with Latin, at least the modern variety. My book you are presently enjoying, without permission I might add, is a medieval manuscript closely translated from an original Roman work." Xanatos said smiling. He and the ever-present Owen strolled into the courtyard from a separate entrance to that taken by the young gargoyles a few moments before.

"Xanatos," Brooklyn said. His eyes flashed white as did those of Broadway and Lexington.

"You have some nerve accusing Yuri or being a thief when you've stolen our their home," Natsuki said pointing at the male Trio.

"And you would be?" Xanatos said doing his best to hold back a laugh.

"Natsuki of the Wyvern Clan," Natsuki said boldly. "And you must be David Xanatos. I've heard a lot about you, none of it good."

"Well, it would appear you have me at a disadvantage Natsuki, is it? You know my story but I have no inkling what yours is." Xanatos said. "Would you mind enlightening me?"

"We should be going," Lexington said. He grabbed Natsuki by her arm but she shrugged out of his grip.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Broadway said.

"We're exchange students eh clan members from Japan," Yuri said quickly.

"Hmmm, I was unaware there are gargoyles in Japan," Owen said adjusting his glasses.

"Yup, our birth Clan is from Ishimura." Sayori lied. Neither she nor Yuri was aware their lies contained more than a grain of truth or so the actual Ishimura Clan could attest.

"Interesting," Xanatos said stroking his beard. "Return my property and you are free to leave."

Reluctantly Yuri handed over the book to Owen in spite of Natsuki's vehement argument she should keep it. "Thank you, Miss Yuri," Owen said blandly. He tucked the book under his arm.

"Now please vacant my castle at once," Xanatos said putting special emphasis on the word "my". He crossed his arms over his chest a smug expression on his face. "Oh, and give Goliath & the good Detective my love."

"One day we'll take back what is rightfully ours, Xanatos," Brooklyn said his eyes white.

"Doubtful," Xanatos said continuing to smirk. "But I'll enjoy watching you try and fail. Run along children. I'm an important man and you've already wasted more than enough of my valuable time." Xanatos made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Why you arrogant basta-," Natsuki said fuming while being pulled away by Lexington and Yuri her eyes a solid red.

Once alone Xanatos' smirk faded. He turned to Owen. "Find out whatever you can about our new players. I want their true backstory, not their obviously contrived tale. I don't care how you learn the truth just do."

Owen hesitated for a moment before he spoke. He chose his words carefully. "I sensed a residue of powerful magic around each of them. They are unnatural or rather were at one time, unnatural creatures. I suspect a powerful spell is involved with them being here in their present form."

"Are you certain?" Xanatos asked but Owen's "are you really questioning my mystical expertise?" expressions put his doubts immediately to rest. "Of course you are. Reported back once you've uncovered something concrete."

"Yes, sir," Owen said. Before Owen could depart to start his research another thought dawned on Xanatos.

"In light of this latest development perhaps Thailog could use a playmate," Xanatos said his smirk back in full force. "Have Anomed taken out of cold storage."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?" Owen said. "I doubt Dr. Sevarius will be able to program Anomed with a full personality given the established timetable of "Project Replicate". Should I have the timetable altered? Also, I sincerely doubt our silent partner will be pleased once Anomed's existence is revealed. Anomed represents a clear violation of trust on our part."

"The timetable will remain unaltered," Xanatos said a glint in his eyes. "I have an alternative means in mind for priming our creations so to speak. As for the probable negative reaction of our silent partner, I'll personally address that matter."

"As you will, sir," Owen said. "Is there anything else before I begin my investigation of the three females?"

"That will be all," Xanatos said. Owen nodded then walked inside.

"It would appear the game is again afoot," Xanatos said gazing up at the starry sky. Time to return his queen to active duty.

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower, near dawn**

The six young gargoyles spent the rest of that night patrolling. Both Brooklyn and Natsuki stayed angry a long time after they left Castle Wyvern. Natsuki especially did not fully regain her composure for nearly two hours during which time she remained even more irritable than usual. Once she even wanted to go back and give Xanatos "a sound thrashing" but was talked out of doing so by the others. They rightly pointed out no good would come from such a confrontation least of which would be the all but certain negative reactions of Goliath, Hudson and their human friend Elisa.

"Lasses and Lads ye are back," Hudson said greeting the six when they returned Bronx stood dutifully be the side of his favorite master/owner. "How was yer night? Did ye six encounter anything of interesting."

"As a matter of fact, we s-," Natsuki started only for Broadway to cut her off.

"We saw a movie at the cineplex after patrol," Broadway said ignoring Natsuki's glare.

"It had robots who turned into cars, cars!" Lexington added.

"And we found plenty of popcorn and everything," Sayori said smiling.

"A very enjoyable experience all things considered," Yuri said.

"It was," Brooklyn agreed.

"I'm glad ye six had fun. Ye are only young once one should enjoy every night or his or her youth." Hudson said. He then walked off with Bronx to his usual daytime perch.

"Why did you guys keep me from telling Hudson what really happened?" Natsuki snapped.

"Because Natsuki we'd have gotten in trouble if he found out where we were tonight," Broadway said.

"He'll find out eventually," Natsuki said.

"Not if we all swear not to tell him, Goliath or Elisa, ever," Brooklyn said.

"If you guys want I'll keep my mouth shut," Natsuki said. "I don't feel like another lecture on gargoyle duty."

"It's agreed then we keep what happened tonight to ourselves?" Brooklyn said.

"Agreed," The others said in unison.

"Besides what harm can come from one little white lie," Natsuki said shrugging. A tired looking Goliath joined the group less than a minute before they turned to stone.

 **Rikers Island, early morning**

"Prepare for morning roll call ladies!" The husky female correctional officer announced making her rounds as the overhead lights came on.

"I hate prison. Our every minute is managed by cruel overseers, reminds me of my mom." Hyena said rolling off the top bunk onto the floor. "I'm surprised I never hear you complain. Don't tell me you like being here, Fox?" She wore a light blue prison jumpsuit.

"I'd rather not waste my energy on meaningless bellyaching," Fox said sitting up and getting out of her own bunk. Like her cellmate, she was clad in standard prison blue. "Voicing my displeasure of our current living arrangements won't improve anything."

A soft whistling caught Fox's attention while Hyena got dressed. Fox proceeding to the small barred window. 'What do we have here?' Fox thought. She noticed a small songbird. Around the leg of the bird, which in truth was an extremely sophisticated robot, was tied a tiny note. Fox carefully removed the note which she unraveled, it read -

 _"Out of necessity things have changed. Congratulations you'll make early parole. Standby for further information. XOXO"_

Fox smiled tossing the crumbled up note out the window. Just knowing David had a new plan in mind made her almost deliriously happy. David was not only her lover but an unparalleled genius. She could hardly wait to be reunited with him. With a renewed spring in her step, Fox happily faced her deary day.

To Be Continued

Any guesses on what or who Anomed is? Here's a hint, Goliath.

 **Author's Note -**

Sorry, this wasn't long. I still hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Two Leader of the Pack Part I

By Celgress

 **Rikers Island early May 2015, late afternoon**

A strange male figure clad in a gold and black exosuit crafted in the style of an anthropomorphic canine scaled an outer wall as the sun sank low in the spring sky. He used retractable spikes which punctured the brick wall for grips. Once he reached a window he melted the bars away with another retractable implement which sprayed acid.

"What in the world!?" Declared a male guard as he drew his sidearm. A forearm mounted emitter of some description popped up from the strange figure's right arm. "AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh," The guard screamed his vision distorted by pulses of energy. He collapsed clutching his head while he hallucinated that his hands were on fire. Kneeling down the red-eyed figure took his keys.

"Two-hundred, Two-hundred-one, Two-hundred-two, Two-hundred-three," Wolf said doing one-armed push-ups in his cell.

Jackal could not take any more of his cellmates endless exercising or macho bravado. He was at his wit's end. Jackal who had been gazing out the window was about to give Wolf a piece of his mind when Dingo appeared at his cell door.

"Dingo, how did you-," Jackal said.

"Answers later, mate," Dingo said in his thick Australian accent. "Right now you'd best stand back." Dingo pushed a blob of plastic explosive into the keyhole, he added a detonator then jumped back several paces, Jackal and Wolf did likewise. A small explosion then blew the door off its hinges. "Come along mates before the guards arrive." Wolf and Jackal did not need to be told twice they gladly followed Dingo down the hallway. The escape alarm blared throughout the facility.

Fox and Hyena sat a ward away in their cell doing nothing of importance. The strange figure arrived outside their door. He briefly stared at them before he spoke in an electronically distorted voice.

"Good day ladies."

"Who the devil are you?" Hyena said jumping off her bunk and to her feet Fox soon followed suit.

"Call me Coyote." The strange figure said. "Now please stand aside." Once they had done so Coyote once more used his acid spitting implement. He dissolved the bars of their cell leaving behind only a foul-smelling cloud of grey smoke.

"Coming or would you two rather rot in prison?" Coyote asked gesturing for them to follow him which they did.

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower, sunset**

The gargoyles broke free of their stone shells each with a mighty roar. A short time later they entered the clock tower chatting amicably. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri wore the new off-white tunics that Elisa had procured for them to replace their old school uniforms which had been on the verge of falling apart. Their in-game clothing was simply not designed for flight or their altered bodies in general. While Yuri & Sayori opted for a simple one-piece body stocking Natsuki decided to be a bit more daring choosing a two-piece top and bottom set. Inside the clock tower, the Clan found their human friend Elisa Maza waiting for them. She wore a troubled expression on her face. Her distressed state immediately caught their attention.

"What is it, Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"Bad news I'm afraid. The Pack escaped from Rikers Island this afternoon." Elisa said.

"What," Lexington exclaimed. "We've got to track them down before their trail goes cold!"

"Wait, who are the Pack?" Sayori asked.

"A group of TV action stars turned criminals," Broadway answered.

"They tried to captured Lexington and Goliath as part of a publicity stunt." Brooklyn finished.

"How did it happen?" Goliath asked Elisa.

"According to reports Dingo and somebody dressed in gold & black busted them out quick & clean," Elisa said.

Lexington danced around impatiently. "What are we waiting for let's get moving!"

"Where do we start?" Broadway said. "Manhattan is a huge place they could be anywhere."

"Broadway has a point," Yuri said. "We could easily search for them this entire night without success. We need a lead before we begin looking."

"I'm headed to Pack Media Studios. They'll go back to it like snakes to a nest and I'll be waiting there for them." Lexington said backpedaling out the doorway.

"Some of you go with him," Goliath said. Brooklyn and Yuri nodded.

"Okay Lex you, me and Yuri will check it out," Brooklyn said. He and Yuri hopped up on either said on Lexington who stood on the guard railing of the tower.

"You wish to accompany us Bronx?" Yuri asked the gargoyle beast who whined for her attention. Since her arrival, Bronx had taken a shine to Yuri. Other than Hudson there was no one else in the entire Clan who Bronx enjoyed the company of more than Yuri.

"I'll help you carry him," Brooklyn said.

"Your assistance is much appreciated," Yuri said. She and Brooklyn each took a hind leg of Bronx. The four then glided off.

"I doubt the Pack will be foolish enough to return to their old studio," Goliath said.

"Aye," Hudson said. "I think we need to trace this problem back to its source."

"The man who created the Pack," Elisa said.

"Let me guess, Xanatos," Natsuki said. Her eyes briefly flashed red.

 **A helicraft high above NYC**

Coyote engaged the autopilot then left the cockpit to chat with the Pack members. "Alright here is the plan." He said.

"What about radar detection?" Jackal asked.

"Not to worry we are stealth rigged," Coyote said dismissively.

"Wait for just one-second dog face. Who died and left you in charge. Last time I checked Fox was our leader." Wolf said.

"Aw, Wolf your show of loyalty is touching if misguided," Fox said. "But the sad fact is I've never been in charge of the Pack, not really."

"Than who is?" Wolf asked. The others save Dingo and Fox murmured in surprise at Fox's confession.

"Me," Coyote said. He removed his helmet to reveal the smiling face of David Xanatos. Gasps of shock went up from the Pack members once more save for Fox. "I created and bankrolled your group. I'm the money and brains behind the Pack."

"I don't take orders from no rich boy," Wolf growled. "Prepare to be torn in half."

Wolf leaped at Coyote who merely put up his left hand zapping Wolf with a large charge of electricity knocking Wolf to the floor. Before Wolf could regain his footing Coyote sprayed sleeping gas in Wolf's face from his right hand knocking Wolf out cold.

"Don't feel too bad. I am wearing battle armor after all." Coyote said letting Wolf fall to the floor where he landed in a snoozing heap.

"One question, why did you send us to assassinate you?" Jackal asked.

"Because I required someone to think I was vulnerable at the time," Coyote replied. "You see I have many shifting plans within plans all of which are constantly in motion."

"Why should we trust you after you left us to in prison for months?" Hyena said.

"For one reason and one reason only. The gargoyles are our mutual enemies. They put me in jail to once. I don't know about the rest of you but I don't intend for them to remain unpunished." Coyote said. "In the equipment locker of this vessel, you'll find the weapons you need to deal with our winged friends. I've purchased a decommissioned oil tanker moored just offshore. I want you to lure the gargoyles there by any means necessary. While you do that Fox and I shall enact the next phase of my grand plan. The phase which will see the end of the gargoyles"

"Which would be?" Wolf asked groggily as he got to his feet.

"You'll find out along with everyone else when we're ready, Wolf," Coyote said.

"Who's in charge while the two of you are away playing house?" Hyena asked.

"Why me of course," Said a second masked Coyote who emerged from the back compartment of the helicraft.

 **Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building, sometime later**

Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Sayori & Natsuki swooped down and landed in the courtyard. They found the ever unflappable Owen waiting for them. "We're here to speak with Xanatos," Goliath demanded.

"Where is he Jeeves?" Natsuki said getting in Owen's face.

"Ah, Ms. Natsuki always a pleasure," Owen said. "And Ms. Sayori and Master Broadway."

"Ye have met before?" Hudson said.

"Your young charges paid us an unannounced visit two weeks, much as you are doing now," Owen said. "Didn't they inform you of our encounter?"

Goliath shot Natsuki, Sayori, and Broadway a withering gaze before turning his attention back to Owen. "Where is Xanatos?" Goliath repeated. He was quickly losing his patience.

"Alas, Mr. Xanatos is away on a pressing matter of utmost importance. From what I understand it isn't him you want anyway. Your business I believe is with the Pack. As it so happens their social calendar indicates they'll arrive at Pack Media Studios any time now. They are expecting you. I would suggest you hurry along." Owen said he then walked inside.

"Um Goliath, Hudson are guys mad we didn't tell you about our visit?" Sayori asked timidly.

"We'll discuss this matter later. Lexington, Yuri, Brooklyn, and Bronx are in danger. We must help them." Goliath said.

"Hey, it was only a little white lie. There's no harm done, right?" Natsuki said.

"Gargoyles don't lie, lass," Hudson said he added with more than a hint of disappointment. "I thought we had taught you that."

Natsuki, Sayori and Broadway felt terrible. Like any child who disappoints their parents, they were filled with a deep sense of shame. For the first time since she could remember other than when her father had beaten her Natsuki wished she could just disappear. Hudson was like the kindly old grandfather she never had but always wanted. His disappointment in her cut like a knife. She knew she had made a serious mistake one she wished more than anything that she could take back.

"I'm sorry we failed you," Natsuki said softly more to herself than anyone else.

 **Pack Media Studios**

"Looks like the cops also figured the Pack might return here," Brooklyn said. He, Yuri, Lexington, and Bronx were stationed atop a building across the street from the deserted studio the parking lot of which was filled with police vehicles.

"The police can have whatever is left after I'm done with them," Lexington said. His eyes flashed a brilliant white.

"Lex I know how you feel. You trusted them and they used you. They nearly killed you and Goliath. I feel the same way every time somebody mentions Demona" Brooklyn said.

"As do I and the other girls whenever any of us think of Monika and her betrayal," Yuri said.

"But you can't let hatred consume you," Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn is correct Lex you must release your anger. Holding onto negative emotions does no one any good," Yuri said.

"You need to remember what is really important; family, protecting our home," Brooklyn said.

"Helping those who cannot help themselves, enriching yourself," Yuri added.

"You two can have your priorities I'll have mine, okay." Lexington snapped.

"I have to tell you Lex you're negative attitude is starting to worry me," Brooklyn said.

"Lex your obsession with the Pack is most unhealthy," Yuri said.

"Whatever," Lexington said. "Neither of you understand anyway. They used me. I was their patsy." Suddenly he pointed down at the parking lot with great excitement. "Hey, the police are leaving!"

"Guess it's a no-show," Brooklyn said. Part of him was relieved. He was worried what Lexington might do if confronted by the Pack.

"I'm going in for a closer look," Lexington said taking off before the others could stop him.

"C'mon Yuri, Bronx no sense staying up here where we're safe," Brooklyn said with a sigh.

 **Inside, a few minutes later**

"Nobody home, happy Lex?" Brooklyn asked gazing at the abandoned studio interior.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is a wild goose chase." Lexington said his expression one of total defeat.

Bronx sniffed the air and growled deep in his throat. "What is it, boy?" Yuri asked.

The Floor directly in front of the gargoyles split open. Light poured out of the crack. A massive elevator rose up on it was the Pack's Helicraft. Its main door opened and out marched Wolf, Hyena, Jackal, Dingo, and Coyote each fully equipped in battle armor.

"I knew coming in here was a mistake." Brooklyn groaned. Lexington his eyes blazing white jumped at the Pack members. "Lex no we need a plan!" Brooklyn tried to warn but he was too late. Coyote electrocuted Lexington into unconsciousness by grabbing Lexington with both of his hands. "Yeah, nice plan Lex. Let's do this." Coyote used his visual ray visual distortion ray against Yuri, Brooklyn, and Bronx quickly incapacitating all three.

"Nighty, nighty beasties," Jackal said with a laugh. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Because of the visit, our young heroes paid Xanatos last chapter the events of "Leader of the Pack" have significantly altered as well as occurring earlier than in the canon timeline. Next chapter the changes continue to pile up and we learn what exactly Anomed is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Two Leader of the Pack Part II

By Celgress

 **Pack Media Studios early May 2015, night**

Goliath and Hudson accompanied by the chastened Natsuki, Sayori, and Broadway entered the seemingly abandoned studio. Hudson knelt down inspecting the damaged caused by the brief struggled between the Pack and Lexington, Brooklyn, Yuri & Bronx. His well-honed tracking skills made much of the scratch marks and the small bits of plaster which had been broken loose by the elevator mechanism.

"There was a struggle here," Hudson said.

A wall mounted phone suddenly rang. Broadway made ready to pick it up. He thought better of his decision and turned to Goliath for confirmation. For all they knew it could be booby-trapped. Goliath nodded slightly. Broadway hesitantly picked up the receiver.

"Uh hello," Broadway said into the receiver while the others waited expectedly.

Sayori covered her face with her talons frightened what might happen next. She hated confrontations. She desperately hoped Yuri, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx were okay.

"Good evening, Broadway is it?" The voice of Owen said over an automatically engaged speaker so everyone present could hear.

"You know who I am," Broadway said. His eyes flashed white with anger.

"Quite," Owen said dryly. "I've been instructed to invite you and your presently accounted for Clan members to an intimate soiree the Pack is throwing tonight. If you're free around midnight please consider attending on the decommissioned oil tanker Oceana Maru in the middle of the bay. I believe your missing party members may already be in attendance." Owen's voice then cut out.

"The Pack has them!" Broadway said stating the obvious.

"I'm going to kick Jeeves ass," Natsuki said. Her eyes flashed red.

"There will be time for that after we've saved the others," Goliath said.

"Hudson, Goliath we, I apologize," Natsuki said her mood becoming dejected as her wings drooped. "Visiting the castle was my idea. The others didn't want to go but I made them. I just wanted to see where you guys used to live." She paused here glancing at Sayori. Part of Natsuki did not want Sayori or Yuri to know the truth about her father or her former home life but she saw no way of keeping those things secret any longer. Goliath and especially Hudson deserved the pure unvarnished truth, ugly as it was. "I was never part of a real family before you guys adopted us into your Clan. My mom died when I was eight after that my dad he changed. He became distant, cold and neglectful eventually outright abusive. He starved and beat me every day just for being alive. Maybe he blamed me for mom not be there. I'm not sure. I know it was all a video game and not real but it still feels real it still hurts." Sayori's eyes went wide Natsuki tried to ignore her reaction by pushing on. "I guess part of me wants to prove he was wrong that I'm not useless. I thought if I helped you guys maybe regain your home I'd show I wasn't worthless. Pretty messed up, huh?"

Sayori stepped over and wrapped her arms and wings around the smaller female. "Natsuki I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone," Sayori said. "You should have told us. I would have helped you and so would have Yuri."

"I was embarrassed," Natsuki admitted. "I didn't want anyone to know my dad beat me. I just wanted a loving home same as everyone else had"

"You have one now, Nat," Broadway said using the nickname the Male Trio had given Natsuki. Typically Natsuki was annoyed whenever one of them called her Nat (it reminded her of a biting insect) but not tonight.

"Thanks, Broadway," Natsuki said.

"Are you are going to be okay?" Sayori asked.

"I'll be fine Sayori," Natsuki said. Sayori released Natsuki from her comforting embrace.

Goliath next stepped forward. He placed one of his large hands on Natsuki's shoulder. He smiled down at her. "Natsuki you are a valued member of our clan. Only an insecure leader harms those under his or her command, especially the young. Your father was a bad guardian who was unworthy of you."

"You really think so?" Natsuki asked brightening a bit.

"I do," Goliath said.

Finally, Hudson stepped forward. "I'm proud to call you ye one of my rookery granddaughters. Ye are one of a kind Natsuki. But next time ye have a rash impulse consult me, first lass. Learn from my wisdom." Hudson winked his good eye at Natsuki. "The Great Dragon knows I've made many mistakes in my own youth. No need for ye to repeat any of 'em."

Natsuki was on the verge of tearing up. She jumped at Hudson hugging him tightly. "Oh, Hudson I will." She said.

"Come we must go. Midnight fast approaches." Goliath urged.

 **A chamber of Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building**

"Are you sure this will work?" Fox asked. She stood naked in the chilly chamber.

Fox apprehensively looked at the large liquid-filled tubes that held two slumbering gargoyles one an obsidian skinned white haired male the other a tan skinned white haired female. These were codenamed Thailog and Anomed clones of Goliath and Demona secretly created by Dr. Anton Sevarius on direct orders from Xanatos himself. Originally Anomed was only to be held in reserve should a situation ever arise which would warrant her use, however, Xanatos' plans had altered significantly following his nocturnal encounter with the young gargoyles two weeks ago.

"Trust me, it will work," Xanatos said. "Let the authorities search for you all they want my dear. After tonight they'll never find you. Owen, perform the fusion spell." Like Fox, he was stark naked.

"As you wish Mr. Xanatos," Owen said his voice flat.

Owen who stood beside a huge black cauldron from which poured yellow-green smoke wore a navy blue robe covered in star designs. He read words aloud in an unknown language from a scroll he held in his hands. Tendrils of multicolored energy snaked between Fox, Xanatos, and the gargoyle clones increasing in rapidity until they were a blinding maelstrom of light. Xanatos and Fox screamed in agony while their very essence was torn away and mingled with that of the clones who mentally were little more than blank slates there being no time to program them. An explosion rocked the castle plunging it into darkness as its electricity supply failed.

 **Oceana Maru moored in the Great South Bay**

Lexington awoke with a start. He hopped about his eyes scanning for the Pack. "Calm yourself, tough guy," Brooklyn said. He tapped the steel floor with his fist. "Solid steel and I don't know how many feet thick. No way we're getting out of here without help."

"I wish we had something to read." Yuri lamented. She sat down next to Brooklyn petting Bronx to comfort the gargoyle beast.

"We almost had them!" Lexington declared pacing around the large chamber like a caged animal.

"Sure Lex, they were begging for mercy," Brooklyn said rolling his eyes. "How come whenever you and I take Bronx out we end up captured?"

"This has happened before?" Yuri asked.

"More than once," Brooklyn admitted. "But don't worry Yuri I'm sure Goliath and the others will find us soon enough."

"I don't need anyone's help!" Lexington ranted while his eyes shone white. "I can take them out myself!" He ran over to the nearest bulkhead and started pounding like a mad gargoyle to no effect. Brooklyn just shook his head while Yuri sighed.

 **Upper Deck**

The Pack members minus Coyote double checked their weapons. They wanted to be ready when their prey finally showed. Thick fog swirled around them limiting visibility.

"Do you think they'll actually come?" Dingo asked. "They've got to know it's a trap."

"They'll come." Said the masked Coyote. He was an android based upon David Xanatos. The war cry of several gargoyles was then heard. "They are coming in from this direction," Coyote said.

Coyote was only partially correct. The gargoyles had split up. Two came in from the right, two from the left and one, Hudson, from behind. They easily took the Pack by surprise blowing over all but Coyote who jumped to a higher portion of the deck Goliath in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Broadway and Sayori heard banging from below deck with great effort they opened a chained hatchway releasing their captured commanders.

"I hate these things," Jackal exclaimed dodging sword strikes from Hudson

"Yeah, this new little pink one is a real pain," Hyena said just before Natsuki kicked Hyena in her gut knocking her back a few steps.

Natsuki stuck out her tongue at Hyena who charged at Natsuki. Natsuki jumped aside causing Hyena to run headlong into Dingo. Hudson hit Jackal with the butt of his sword knocking him aside as well. Jackal bumped into Wolf who fell into a stack of oil barrels spilling oil everywhere.

"We're losing how are we losing?" Wolf said getting to his feet alongside the other Pack members.

"No talent," Natsuki suggested.

"Bad tactics," Hudson suggested.

"Lack of cooperation," Broadway suggested.

"Because you suck," Lexington said tackling Wolf his white eyes ablaze.

Coyote tried to zap Goliath with his visual distortion weapon but Goliath crushed it with his bare hands. Coyote then tried his laser but the white-eyed Goliath smashed the deck plating with his fist causing Coyote to stumble. The laser beam flew wildly off course igniting the spilled oil below. Goliath in his anger pinned Coyote to the deckhouse exterior wall and violently pulled off his helmet.

"Xanatos!?," Goliath gasped as his eyes lost their glow.

"Not exactly," Another voice said from somewhere above.

Goliath looked up to see two unfamiliar gargoyles. The first was a black male with a white beard who was as large as he was. The second was a tan female with a blue distinctive fox head shaped birthmark over her left eye and a mane of matching blue hair. Both were wearing stylized modern body armor. They smirked down at Goliath.

"Coyote return to base. We'll handle things from here on out." The male said.

"I comply," Coyote said blasting off into the sky.

"Xanatos!?" Goliath asked for the second time that night.

"Indeed, do you like my new look Goliath? You should, you inspired it literally. As the old saying goes, if you can't beat them join them." The Gargoyle Xanatos said. The pair of gargoyles dropped down on either side of Goliath. "Let us dance old friend."

Goliath was quickly outmatched. His adversaries were obviously extremely skilled warriors. Each time he would dodge or block one the other would attack his exposed flank.

"He's defeated." Gargoyle Fox declared after Gargoyle Xanatos elbowed Goliath into her and she delivered a vicious jumping knee strike to his jaw. Goliath fell to his knees panting. "We should finish him."

"Some other time my dear. I feel we would be best served vacating this vessel while we still can." Gargoyle Xanatos said glancing down at the rapidly burning ship. "Nice seeing you again Goliath." He said with a smirk knocking Goliath out with a huge haymaker. Gargoyle Xanatos whistled to the Pack members. "Play time's over kiddies. We'll finish our prey off at a more convenient time."

"He's right. Things have become complicated. Let's book sis." Jackal said. Jackal, Wolf, Hyena, and Dingo fled to the waiting Helicraft which emerged from the water alongside the stricken ship.

"No, they're getting away!" Lexington screamed with impotent fury.

"Correction they've gotten away," Brooklyn said as the Helicraft rose high into the air and sped off with a mighty roar of its engines.

An explosion rocked the vessel. "I believe that's our cue, my dear." Gargoyle Xanatos said.

"Catch," Gargoyle Fox said. She and Gargoyle Xanatos tossed Goliath's unconscious badly battered form to the deck below. "Be seeing you." She blew them a kiss then she and Gargoyle Xanatos glided away hand in hand.

"Lexington stared at the retreating Pack then at Goliath. He made his choice. He helped Brooklyn and Yuri glide away with Goliath while Hudson and Natsuki grabbed Bronx. The oil tanker soon sunk below the waves.

 **Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building, that morning**

Gargoyle Xanatos flexed his taloned fingers experimentally. This form was magnificent. The physical power he posed was phenomenal. From now on Goliath and his Clan would be no problem at all. Not only did Xanatos now possess equal strength his skills with martial arts and ruthless nature made him Goliath's superior in every way imaginable. Goliath and his Clan were all flash no substance whereas Xanatos felt he and Fox were total packages. Sure running his company would be a bit more problematic moving forward but his android replicants could pick up most of the slack. He was in no serious way concerned. The best part of all was that Fox could be by his side free from the threat of future incarceration all be it in a dazzling new form.

Gargoyle Fox strolled up to him. "A penny for your thoughts." She said leaning against him.

"Remarkable how these new bodies work. It would seem daily stone slumber is voluntary, not mandatory. Perhaps a function of our part human makeup." Gargoyle Xanatos postulated.

"Perhaps," Gargoyle Fox said. "I wonder how physical relations of an intimate sort will be?" She added coyly.

"Only one way to find out my dear." Gargoyle Xanatos said smirking.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Three Metamorphosis Part I

By Celgress

Over a month had passed since the fight with the Pack. Goliath's pride seemed more wounded than his body. He had tried several times to confront Xanatos without success. Every time Goliath, alone or accompanied by his fellow clan members, visited Castle Wyvern they were told by Owen Burnett "Mr. Xanatos is away on business" or "otherwise indisposed". After two weeks of being given the cold shoulder, Goliath reluctantly decided to shelf his quest to avenge himself upon the disreputable billionaire, at least for now.

 **A Private Airfield of Xanatos Enterprises outside of New York City mid-June 2014, afternoon**

"Know what the zen master said to the hot dog vendor?" Elisa Maza asked as she was handed her fully loaded hot dog by a middle age man at the concession stand.

"Nah I don't. What did he say, lady?" The man said his expression dour.

"Make me one with everything," Elisa said smiling.

"Ha, not funny but it makes sense." The man said although his expression remained unchanged.

"I'm looking for Derek Maza," Elisa said deciding her attempt at humor had proven a miserable failure.

"You're his sister, right?" The man said. "He said you'd be comin' by. He is puttin' the bossman's new ultralight through her paces." He pointed up at a small private plane high above which executed three cartwheels before it came in for a flawless landing not far away.

Elisa walked over and met with her brother the moment he emerged from the craft. "Sweet new toy." She said.

"One of many perks of working for Mr. Xanatos," Derek said.

"We missed you at Sunday Dinner. Mom and Dad wondered where you could be. They were worried sick. Why didn't you return any of our calls or texts?" Elisa said not beating around the bush. This was the third week in row Derek had been a no-show. "What, Xanatos doesn't believe in family time?"

"Ah, here we go again." Derek groaned throwing his arms up in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you; David Xanatos isn't the reincarnation of Adolf Hitler. He's actually a pretty cool guy when you get to know him. Besides I can handle myself, sis." Derek poked Elisa in her shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Hey, it's your life," Elisa said pushing his hand away.

"Finally we agree on something," Derek said.

"But I think you are fooling yourself, Derek," Elisa said her tone softening. "Just promise me you'll get in touch if there is any trouble."

"There won't be. I'm not a child anymore, Elisa. I'm a grown man. I can watch out for myself." Derek said.

"Derek please," Elisa pleaded.

"Okay," Derek said. "I promise if there is trouble I'll contact you right away, happy?"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Elisa said doing just that.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Derek said repeating the ritual the pair had often used as children to seal an oath. Brother and sister then exchanged a heartfelt hug before parting ways.

While Elisa remained deeply concerned about Derek's safety working for Xanatos she knew there was nothing more she could do. Anything she tried would only push Derek further away. He had to learn or himself who David Xanatos really was. She only hoped her brother would not pay too high a price for that knowledge.

 **High Above NYC, that night**

Broadway, Sayori, and Brooklyn were out on a routine patrol when they spotted a winged feminine figure running through a narrow alleyway. "Hey look," Brooklyn said pointing downward.

"Demona?" Broadway questioned. Who else could it be Natsuki and Yuri were back at the Clock Tower and Sayori was with them.

"I hope not," Sayori said with more than a little dread. The girls turned gargoyles had yet to encounter the fearsome Demona. Sayori did not wish to have that dubious honor or being the first of the female trio to do battle with the renegade.

"I'm not sure," Brooklyn admitted. "Let's find out." He swooped down while Sayori and Broadway followed his lead.

"She's not Demona. I'm not even sure she's a gargoyle." Broadway said once they landed in front of the frightened winged cat woman.

"Stay away from me." The winged cat woman said taking several steps backward.

"We won't hurt you," Brooklyn said.

"We're here to help," Sayori said putting up her hands up palms forward. "I'm Sayori these are Broadway and Brooklyn." She indicated herself followed by her companions. "What's your name?"

"I'm Maggie Reed. I'm from Ohio." The winged cat woman said.

Before Sayori could reply a white van arrived out of which stepped four security guards armed with rifles. "There she is, but she's not alone. What do we do?" One of the guards said.

"Tranquilize them all. The Doc will sort them out." A second security guard said.

Broadway jumped behind a nearby dumpster for cover. He pulled Sayori with him. Brooklyn meanwhile tried and failed to pull Maggie toward the dumpster.

"Rough neighborhood, huh," Brooklyn joked while pulling on her arm.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone, you monsters!" Maggie said pulling free. In the process of doing so, the metallic bracelet she had been wearing on her right wrist fell off. It hit the ground with a loud clank.

The security guards rushed the pair. They tranquilized both Brooklyn and Maggie. They then seized the incapacitated Maggie and two of them threw her into the van. The remaining two would have done likewise to Brooklyn if not for Broadway and Sayori who pushed the dumpster at the security guards causing them to jump aside. Brooklyn picked up the bracelet and the three gargoyles retreated as the van sped away.

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower, sometime later**

"Soon as we could we caught the first updraft back," Broadway explained. Gathered around he, Sayori and a dejected looking Brooklyn were the rest of the Clan plus Elisa.

"She was so frightened," Brooklyn recalled.

"Yeah of us," Broadway correctly reported. Sayori nodded her head in agreement.

"She needed our help." Brooklyn countered.

"Are we talking about the same person? She flipped her lid the moment she laid eyes on us." Broadway said.

"Broadway is right, I don't think she wanted our help," Sayori said.

"She wanted my help. I know she did I could feel it." Brooklyn insisted.

"Lover boy here pulled this off her wrist before they snatched her," Broadway said showing everyone the bracelet.

Natsuki snickered at Broadway's comment elbowing Lexington who quickly followed suit. Over the course of the past four months, Lexington and Natsuki had become something of a team. They had bonded over their shared interests in sci-fi, fantasy, electronics, manga, and sarcastic biting humor.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny everyone. Go ahead have a laugh at my expense. Just remember while you're yucking it up Maggie is out there somewhere alone and frightened. Goodness knows what they are doing to her." Brooklyn growled. His eyes briefly flashed white.

"Oh dear," Yuri said. She typically shied away from confrontations expect when literature was involved. She hated when others around her fought.

"Sorry Brooklyn," Natsuki said dejectedly. Her wings drooped as memories of her father's abuse came flooding back.

"Yeah, sorry Brooklyn," Lexington said. He felt just awful taking even a small amount of indirect pleasure in the suffering of another.

"Can I see it, Broadway?" Elisa asked.

"Sure thing, Elisa," Broadway handed the bracelet to Elisa.

"It was a tracking device of some sort; digital, long-range, expansive, but it has clearly been damaged when it came loose. I doubt it still contains any useful information, but I'll have the officers in IT inspect it just to be sure, " Elisa said after closely inspecting the device before putting it in her jacket pocket

"I read these same words were on the van too, Gen-U-Tech," Sayori said pointing at the label engraved into the outer rim of the bracelet before Elisa put it away. "Maybe that can help us find her."

"Interesting," Elisa said. "I think I'll do some checking into Gen-U-Tech tomorrow. I'll tell you guys I find out."

"Thank you, Elisa," Goliath said. "Come dawn quickly approaches. There is nothing more we can do this night." He placed his large hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn shrugged off Goliath's comforting gesture.

"There be no call to be rude lad," Hudson said. "We are trying to help your friend as best we can."

Brooklyn ignored Hudson. Without a word, Brooklyn took his perch for the day. He glared at Broadway and Sayori who perched on either side of him before daylight froze all the gargoyles in stone.

 **Mansion of Dominique Destine, five minutes before sunrise**

Demona smashed another priceless antique bust with her bare hands then another then she tore apart a rare painting. In her rage, she had thoroughly trashed an entire wing of her mansion. She was beyond livid after she had uncovered the latest act of human treachery directed against her and by extension her kind. How dare David Xanatos do such a thing! That duplicitous human had stolen her DNA along with that of her former mate Goliath! Xanatos and his lover Fox now wore copies of their bodies as casually as one might wear a suit of armor in her native time. The outrage of it all was nearly too much to bear even for Demona.

Through her network of spies, several of which were employed by Xanatos Enterprises, Demona had learned Xanatos would but in a rare personal appearance tomorrow night a Gen-U-Tech. Xanatos was using a temporary illusion spell to mask his stolen gargoyle nature. So be it. At Gen-U-Tech she would strike him down next she would travel to her ancestral home and do the same to the equally contemptible Fox.

"Tomorrow night you die violators!" Demona snarled her eyes a brilliant red. Stone sleep froze Demona in her angry state of mind. Her dreams turbulent ones filled with visions of future revenge along with bitter memories of her heartbreaking past.

 **Gen-U-Tech Regional Headquarters Downtown Manhattan, afternoon**

"I think it is time for an update on our project Dr. Sevarius," Xanatos said arms crossed over his chest. To any outside observer he appeared as human as the doctor he was addressing or his bodyguard Derek Maza who stood to his left.

"Of course," Doctor Anton Sevarius said. With a small remote control unit, he activated an overhead projector which ran a video montage of the gargoyles. Derek gasped in surprise having never before seen any of the Clan up close. "You requested I genetically design a living creature inspired by a gargoyle. I considering cloning a living specimen but sadly none were available." Sevarius lied. "So, instead I turned to gene splicing to breed for desired traits. The composite genotypes will give our creations the speed, agility, and strength of a large jungle cat plus a bat's ability to fly." Images of jungle cats and bats played out on the video.

"And human-level intelligence I assume?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Sevarius said. "But the main problem is the energy needs of the wing muscles. Calculations indicate the creature would have to consume the equivalent of three cows a day just to maintain its flight strength."

"So how do the gargoyles do it? There aren't nearly enough cows around Manhattan to satisfy such needs." Xanatos said.

"I theorize they store solar energy while hibernating as stone every day." Dr. Sevarius said indicating an image of Hudson and Goliath in stone sleep. "Unfortunately, that process is unknown within the remainder of the animal kingdom." Sevarius ended the movie with his remote. He turned his attention fully to Xanatos and Derek the latter of which felt a shiver run up his spine when the doctor's unblinking gaze fell upon him. "However, there is another means by which to meet the energy needs of our creatures; Electrophorus electricus, commonly called the Electric Eel." Sevarius gestured at an aquarium full of the slimy creatures built into one of the walls. "These fish store energy in specialized organs called electroreceptors, adapting this trait should solve our problem."

"Yeah, this is all pretty impressive theory Doc but the big question is why did you hire mercenaries for security guards?" Derek asked Sevarius.

"I'd like to know that as well Doctor," Xanatos said playing along. "The reports I've received are most troubling. Need I remind you this is a research facility, not a paramilitary compound."

"Ah, er, yes," Dr. Sevarius said. "One of the test subjects escaped. I required their services to retrieve her."

"Test subjects, her," Xanatos exclaimed feinting surprise.

Dr. Sevarius chuckled. "Don't worry we got her back." Sevarius used the remote to open a part of the nearest wall revealing two glass enclosures. Inside one enclosure were two male mutates inside the other was the sole female mutate formerly known as Maggie Reed.

"You grew these from scratch in only a few short months?" Xanatos inquired of Sevarius.

"Well no," Dr. Sevarius said with another chuckle. "That would have taken far to long. I used a shortcut, human protocols. Human test subjects injected with a mutagenic formula of my own design."

"What," Xanatos yelled his phony outrage on full display for Derek to see.

"This is what you've been funding here!?" Derek said with disgusted.

"I had no idea." Xanatos insisted. "No that's not true. I was fooling myself. I knew Sevarius had a bad reputation in scientific circles. I desired results so badly I ignored the warning signs. Don't worry, Derek, we'll make things right. Somehow we'll find a way to reverse the mutations, I promise you."

"No, I won't let you destroy my work!" Dr. Sevarius screamed.

Dr. Sevarius produced a small gun from his lab coat pocket. He pointed the gun at Xanatos and fired a dart. Derek instinctively pushed his employer to safety his police training having kicked in The dart embedded itself in Derek's right shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. Derek next tackled Sevarius to the floor and disarmed him before Sevarius could load and fire a second dart this time at Xanatos.

"Funny, I don't feel sleepy," Derek said plucking the dart from his shoulder with a wince of pain.

"Hee, hee, fool," Dr. Sevarius laughed like a maniac. "That was a tranquilizer dart. It was loaded with my mutagenic formula. The same formula I used on them." Sevarius pointed at the three caged mutates. Derek stared at Sevarius in horror terribly aware of his impending fate.

Xanatos was back on his feet. Standing behind Derek and with his back to the mutates he smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Soon he would have subservient minions members of his to combat the Goliath's followers. Minions far superior to his Steel Clan Robots. Sure they were not other real gargoyles but they would do in a pinch. He and Fox could not be expected to do all the heavy lifting especially when the Manhattan Clan possessed a clear numbers advantage. Best of all Derek was the sibling of that meddling, self-righteous twit, Detective Elisa Maza. Turning the pair against each other was icing on the cake as far as Xanatos was concerned. Before long his enemies would be no more then on to bigger and more important things, like world domination. With his intellect, new gargoyle abilities and Fox by his side the sky was the limit. No one could stop now.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Three Metamorphosis Part II

By Celgress

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower, evening**

"He easily brushed off mine and Matt's questions. I don't trust Dr. Sevarius. He's clearly hiding something." Elisa said while she paced back and forth through the interior of the clock tower. That afternoon Elisa alongside her police partner, Matt Bluestone, had paid the not so good doctor a visit during which they found nothing overtly incriminating.

"Can't you arrest him?" An irate Brooklyn more demanded than asked.

"For what, Brooklyn? We aren't sure he's actually committed any crimes. There's no probable cause. Without more evidence or a warrant to conduct a more extensive search of Gen-U-Tech, my hands are tied. I'm sorry." Elisa said.

"Well, my hands aren't tied," Brooklyn said.

"And what are you going to do, huh, Brooklyn? Go get your ass tranquilized again?" Natsuki said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Natsuki is right. You need a plan beyond simply rushing in," Yuri said.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Yuri," Natsuki said rolling her eyes.

"Where are you going, Brooklyn?" Goliath asked as Brooklyn pushed passed Goliath on his way outside.

"To find Maggie she needs my help," Brooklyn answered. Goliath, Natsuki & Yuri followed him outside after exchanging worried glances. Outside the others were gathered.

"Yeah right," Broadway said.

"You don't know anything about her!" Brooklyn snapped at his rookery brother.

"Neither do you." Goliath countered. "As Natsuki and Yuri have already pointed out rushing off without a plan won't help her or you," Goliath said his expression then changed from one of admonishment to one of determination. "And I have a plan in mind."

"I want to help," Sayori said anxiously.

"Are you certain?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah," Sayori said. "Maggie was so frightened when we found her. I know what it feels like being unsure of yourself and feeling hopeless. She needs to see a friendly face, one who understands, maybe I can be that friendly face."

Yuri and Natsuki perked up at Sayori's revelation. They had no idea Sayori had ever been anything but happy, in fact, she was the most outwardly joyful person they knew. They wanted to ask their friend about her words but did not get the chance.

"Very well," Goliath said. "Brooklyn, Lexington, Sayori you're with me. We should return soon, hopefully with this Maggie and any others who may need our assistance. "Hudson, you are in charge until such time as I return." The gargoyle elder grunted his acknowledgment. The four gargoyles then flew away with Goliath and Brooklyn in the lead.

 **Gen-U-Tech Regional Headquarters Downtown Manhattan, sometime later**

Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Sayori landed atop the roof of the Gen-U-Tech building. Brooklyn immediately reached out with his talons to claw or smash through a skylight. Lexington grabbed Brooklyn's wrist stopping him.

"Wait, see those wires?" Lexington pointed at a pattern of square embedded wires which crisscrossed the glass. "Those wire mean electricity. Electricity probably means either an alarm or a booby trap of some sort. I recommend we leave the glass intact." He released his grip on Brooklyn's wrists.

"Terrific," Brooklyn mumbled. "So, how do we get inside?"

"We find another way," Goliath said.

With some effort, the mighty Goliath tore free a large section of the roof itself. Goliath then entered the upper story of the building followed closely but Sayori, Lexington, and Brooklyn. Lexington spotted a computer and hopped over to it. Lexington brought the desktop out of hibernation and quickly hacked into the system.

"Lex, stop fooling around. We have a computer at home." Brooklyn said in annoyance. Elisa had recently brought the Clan a new laptop to replace the one destroyed when the girls came to this reality.

"Hey, pipe down Brooklyn I'm trying to locate your new girlfriend. Found her, she's on the ground floor." Lexington said with a smile while glancing over his shoulder at the others.

 **Ground Floor, a few minutes later**

"There you are!" Brooklyn excitedly proclaimed after he and the others entered the room where Maggie and the two male mutates were being held in their enclosures.

"Stay back," Maggie warned. She proceeded to use the intercom device built into her transparent cell door to call for help! "Someone come please!" She shouted into the device.

An alarm sounded. Goliath picked up a heavy metal table littered with medical supplies and smashed it through the barrier to Maggie's enclosure. The supplies were scattered over the floor. Maggie meanwhile backed as far into the small space as she could get.

"Um, guys maybe we should leave," Sayori suggested. "She doesn't want our help and the alarm surely means trouble."

"No," Brooklyn said his eyes flashing white. "We can't just leave her again!"

It was then that two armed commandos rushed in. "Security breach," One of them said into his headset. "Lockdown the laboratory." Steel blast doors dropped over both exits.

The commandos opened fire with their tranquilizer rifles. One of the darts hit Maggie in her shoulder knocking her old cold. Brooklyn scooped Maggie up in his arms while Goliath flung the table from earlier at the commandos who retaliated by tossing a canister of tear gas at the gargoyles. In a show of bravery, Sayori swatted it back at them before it could go off. Her eyes flash red with anger.

"Building security has been breached." Dr. Anton Sevarius said in an adjacent room. At the behest of Xanatos, he had whipped up a "cure" to his mutagen formula which took most of that day to create.

"Never mind, just give Derek the antidote," Xanatos said.

"Hurry," the half mutated Derek urged. He feebly reached out for the vial of green liquid Sevarius held in his hands.

The two unconscious commandos where flung through the doorway after the blast door was dented and finally torn out of its frame. They were followed by the gargoyles all of who were in a state of agitation. Their eyes blazing.

'Right on time.' Xanatos thought smugly. A smile ghosted across his lips.

"Not now," Derek said his expression one of panic.

"Xanatos," Goliath said pointing at the corrupt billionaire.

"Xanatos," Demona said bursting into the room through the wall. Her eyes a fiery red. In her clawed hands, she held her laser cannon. "I've come for you human traitor!"

Demona fired her laser cannon in Xanatos's general direction which caused both him and Dr. Sevarius to dive for cover. Sevarius dropped the vial containing the alleged antidote. Derek dived to catch it but he was too late. The vial shattered spilling its precious contents.

"Noooooo," Derek moaned tears streamed down his face. His hopes of regaining a normal life dashed, "Nooooooooo!"

"On your feet Xanatos unless you prefer to die on your knees like the worm you are!" Demona raged.

Demona took aim at the crouching Xanatos next to him sat Sevarius. Neither made any effort to move or defend themselves either out of defiance or fear. Xanatos grinned at Demona as if daring her to shoot him.

"You can't!" Derek screamed. "I need them!" He dove in front of Sevarius and Xanatos.

Demona fired her weapon. An instant before the bolt left the gun, however, a yellow-skinned hand impacted with her the muzzle of her canon pushing the beam slightly off course causing it to miss its targets.

With red eyes, Demona glared at the person, no the gargoyle who dared defy her will. She was surprised to see a frightened yellow female with short coral red hair and a ridiculous looking red bow on her head. The female shook all over when Demona made eye contact with her. "Who are you?" Demona asked thoroughly confused. Her eyes had by now regained their natural hue.

"She is none of your concern, Demona," Goliath said pulling the paralyzed with fear Sayori away from Demona and placing himself between the two. Pulling Sayori along Goliath jumped on a nearby table which groaned under their considerable combined weight. He punched a hole through the ceiling. "Brooklyn we have your friend, now let's go!"

Lexington quickly jumped up through the hole, he then helped the still in shock Sayori through. They were followed by closely Brooklyn who cradled the sleeping Maggie in his arms. Goliath started to enter the makeshift escape hatch only to be stopped by Sevarius who seemingly got a burst of courage.

"No, that's my creation! Give her back!" Dr. Sevarius shouted running towards Goliath.

Sevarius grabbed onto Goliath's left ankle. With an angry roar, Goliath kicked Sevarius off him before vanishing through the hole. The force of Goliath's kick sent Sevarius flying backward into the tank which held the Electric Eels. The glass broke spilling eel ladened water onto Sevarius who was apparently electrocuted to death by the eels.

Xanatos rushed to Sevarius' side. He knelt down and took the doctor's pulse and heartbeat. "No vital signs. He's dead." Xanatos solemnly pronounced.

"And you'll soon follow him, Xanatos!" Demona declared. She took aim at Xanatos for the third time.

"This is all your fault, monster!" Derek declared.

Derek leaped at Demona. He knocked the canon from her hands and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around exchanging blows with Derek getting the worst of it.

"Die filthy abomination," Demona said on top of Derek her hands around his neck.

Unexpectedly blue arks of electricity flowed from Derek's hands into Demona's body. She hollowed in pain releasing her grip on his tender throat. Derek stumbled to his feet. He kept on shocking Demona, however, until she wisely retreated. She had no intention of letting herself be captured by Xanatos.

"He can't really be dead, can he?" Derek lamented turning his attention back towards Xanatos and Sevarius. "I only need a few more moments."

"I'm sorry," Xanatos said.

"It's those gargoyles' fault. Why did they have to interfere? I swear they'll pay for ruining my life, even if it takes my last breath!." Derek said. Sparks flew from his hands as he clenched his fists.

"Come on we have to get you away from here before the police arrive." Xanatos urged. "Unless you want Elisa to see you this way?"

"No," Derek said mortified at the very thought.

"Then come with me. We'll find a cure for you and the others, somehow. I promise you." Xanatos said taking Derek by his arm.

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower, several hours later**

Maggie awake from her forced slumber with a start. Around her stood the members of the Manhattan Clan including Bronx who sniffed at her curiously. With a yelp of fear, she backed away from the gar beast only to bumped into Brooklyn's legs.

"Its okay you're among friends," Brooklyn said.

"No one here will hurt you," Sayori said with a reassuring smile.

"Were you human like I was?" Maggie asked as scrambling to her feet.

"Some of us were," Yuri said.

"I'm human. I'm not like this. My name is Maggie, Maggie Reed. I came from Ohio." Maggie said repeating the story she had told Sayori, Broadway, and Brooklyn the night before.

"You'll be safe here with us, Maggie," Lexington said.

"This is safe. I need a cure not a home for monsters or whatever this is." Maggie said.

"Hey, we're not monsters," Natsuki said taking offense at Maggie's harsh words.

"Aye Natsuki speaks the truth lass. We nay are monsters. We are gargoyles. Only the wicked need fear us." Hudson said.

"Dawn approaches, and we all could use the rest," Goliath said. "When night again falls we'll help find you your cure Maggie, even if it means confronting Xanatos at his castle."

The gargoyles stepped outside. Each took his or her perch for the day. Maggie reluctantly followed. She was equal parts shocked and horrified when these strange creatures turned to stone when day broke. She fled the clock tower less than a minute later.

 **Shorty after Sunset**

"She likely ran off shortly after sunrise." Goliath correctly observed when the clan members could find no trace of Maggie following an extensive search of the top level of the clock tower.

"But she needs us!" Brooklyn said.

"Here we go again." Natsuki sighed.

"Tell me about it," Broadway said. Brooklyn glared hatefully at them both.

"Whoever wishes may accompany me to the castle, the rest of you may remain behind should she return," Goliath said.

 **Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building, half an hour later**

Derek along with the three other mutates were lazily flying circles around the castle when Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Natsuki arrived. "You," Derek growled. "This is all your fault monsters!" Derek made a beeline for Goliath while the other two male mutates attacked Broadway, Lexington, and Natsuki.

"Maggie wait," Brooklyn called out gliding after the sole female mutate who flew away from him as fast as her wings would carry her.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Brooklyn asked after he and Maggie landed on top of a tower. "I only want to help you."

"No, you don't!" Maggie said angrily. "You want me to stay a monster like you!" She then blasted Brooklyn with a surge of blue colored electrical energy from her hands putting him on his back. Maggie flew away with a battered Brooklyn once more in pursuit.

Goliath and Derek landed hard in the courtyard. They rose to their feet. Goliath made ready to attack Derek but found himself withering in pain when Derek unleashed a huge electrical surge. Goliath fell to his knees. His body was wracked by intense pain. He could not get up no matter how hard he tried.

"Freeze," Elisa said pulling her gun on Derek. Earlier in the day, Elisa had discovered Gen-U-Tech was a subsidiary of Xanatos Enterprises.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived," Xanatos said clapping his hands slowly. By his side stood the unflappable Owen. Xanatos ceased his clapping when Elisa directed a stony stare his way.

"Can it Xanatos, I'm not in the mood," Elisa said. After she spoke to Xanatos she again put her focus firmly on the mysterious creature who was attacking her friend. "Stop whatever you're doing or I'll open fire, last chance!"

Derek did as he was told although he did not want to. He would have much rather killed this vile thing which had stolen his future. He stared at Elisa who stared back seconds seemed to stretch on into infinity. Neither mutate nor human made a move.

"Who are you?" Elisa said breaking the stalemate. She sensed something oddly familiar about this creature. Something she could not quite put her finger on.

Derek laughed before he said. "Call me, Talon."

"Okay Talon, why were you electrocuting my friend here?" Elisa asked lowering her gun.

"Your friend made me this way," Talon replied.

"Impossible," Elisa said shaking her head. "I know Goliath. He would never intentionally harm anyone." She paused for a moment before she continued. "Look, I want to help you. I really do."

"Promise," Talon said his expression softening.

"Cross my heart," Elisa said making the gesture that went along with the words.

"And hope to die," Talon said completing the common phrase with a gesture of his own.

"Derek," Elisa blurted out. Her eyes grew wide with recognition. "Derek is that you!"

"Stay away, don't look at me!" Talon cried.

"Xanatos did this to you! I know he did!" Elisa correctly guessed.

"It was an accident. He's trying to help me, help us." Talon protested.

"You're wrong." Elisa insisted. "Don't you get it? He's lying! Xanatos is a bad man!" Elisa put her hands on Talon's body only to be shocked when a random surge of energy was emitted. She fell on her butt but was otherwise unarmed.

"Elisa I'm so sorry!" Talon cried. He let loose a gut-wrenching scream then flew away. The other mutates, who had remained airborne, followed his lead disappearing into the night.

Lexington, Natsuki, Broadway, and Brooklyn freed from their obligations landed next to the somewhat recovered Goliath. "Should we give chase?" Broadway asked.

"Let them go. She doesn't want our help. She doesn't want me." Brooklyn said his head hung low.

"Jeez Brooklyn not everything is about your love life or lack thereof," Natsuki said going over to comfort Elisa. She had witnessed part of the exchange between transformed brother and devastated sister. "Are you alright Elisa?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Elisa admitted. Elisa's looked at Xanatos and his butler standing there like they were untouchable. How dare Xanatos make things personal by doing what he had done to Derek. "Now it's war Xanatos." Elisa snarled. "You're going down for this! I swear I won't rest until you're through!"

"That goes double for us," Natsuki said. The others heartily agreed.

"If you ladies say so," Xanatos said with a shrug. He and Owen turned their backs and walked inside seemingly unafraid of the Elisa or her companions.

Xanatos was one happy gargoyle-human hybrid. His plan had worked exactly as he intended. The Mutates, including Elisa's brother, were now his to command. Sure they had temporarily fled but they would return. Where else could they go but to him their supposed only hope for a cure? Dr. Sevarius' "death" had been convincing even though the scientist was alive & well and still on his payroll. Other than the unexpected attack by Demona, which still, in the end, worked to his advantage, he had foreseen everything. Being a genius while taxing at times did have its rewards. All that remained was getting a pardon for his dear Fox so she could be seen in public again (at least while the illusion spell lasted). As usual, Xanatos had a plan of how best to achieve his latest goal it was a scheme which involved one of his previous creations. The time would soon be at hand to resurrect the techno-magical amalgam called Cold Stone.

 **Mansion of Dominique Destine**

Demona gently tapped a talon on the tablet screen. She had used her artist's eye and cutting-edge human technology to create an image of the young female gargoyle she encountered last night. She found herself obsessed with the new arrival. Her vendetta against Xanatos and Fox put aside for the time being. Where did the female come from? Why was she living with Goliath's Clan? Were there other modern gargoyles Demona did not know about?

"What's your story?" Demona said softly. She vowed she would discover the answer.

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower**

Elisa sat on the floor crying while the three females sat trying to comfort her. Sayori and Yuri attempted to hold back their own tears but failed while Natsuki incessantly fumed at Xanatos. Nearby the males and Bronx stood watching unsure what to do. It was a pitiful scene of mutual despair.

Seldom in his life had Goliath felt so utterly helpless (the only other times he could remember were when the Magus froze his surviving clan members in stone, and when he watched Coldstone sink below the murky waters of the Hudson River). His own humiliation at the hands of the altered Xanatos and Fox from two months ago was forgotten. Goliath's sole focus was paying Xanatos back tenfold for his crimes against Elisa and her family. Goliath did not know how or when all he knew was that somehow, someday he would stop Xanatos and he would enjoy every minute of doing so.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Four Afterimage Prologue

By Celgress

A few days after Derek's change Coldstone had unexpectedly returned to his clan. Goliath's happy reunion with his rookery brother did not last, however. It was soon discovered Coldstone's return was but a byproduct of yet another scheme of David Xanatos. The corrupt billionaire turned gargoyle needed a way to gain a full pardon for his beloved Fox. Using the revived Coldstone to do his bidding Xanatos stole top secret information from a clandestine NATO base located not far from New York City. Xanatos later exchanged said information for Fox's pardon. Unfortunately for Coldstone, he did not fare as well as Xanatos and Fox. Coldstone also downloaded a potent computer along with the information Xanatos electronically commanded him to steal. The virus designed to be a security measure for NATO wreaked havoc upon Coldstone's systems leaving him in a catatonic state in spite of the best efforts of Goliath, with help from the computer savvy Lexington and Natsuki, to save him. Coldstone reduced to a lifeless shell was then returned by the heartbroken gargoyles to the Clock Tower. Lexington hoped if he and Natsuki worked hard enough they could restore Coldstone and more importantly the gargoyle souls trapped within him.

 **23rd Precinct Clock Tower early September, near dawn**

After an extremely eventful night, the Clan finally managed to capture Demona and Puck. Demona after summoning the mischievous being had used his immense mystical powers to first accidentally change Elisa into a gargoyle, then every human in Manhattan into gargoyles and finally the clan members into humans (except for Bronx who became a dog). Once they dealt with the confusion caused by these various changes our heroes sent out on a quest to locate and stop Demona before her actions caused even more harm. It had been a long night for all involved. The humans turned gargoyles were looking forward to a good dose of stone sleep assuming they could be restored to their former selves by dawn.

"It ends now." The human Goliath said pointing at the chained Faye. "Change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it, and win your freedom." Next to Goliath stood Elisa in her gargoyle form. A form Goliath found rather attractive, granted he would never freely admit to harboring such feelings for the detective.

"So much for being human again." Natsuki sighed looking over her current form. "Or maybe it was for the first time?" She pondered with a frown unsure if her previous existence as a human-based character in a video game actually counted as being human. Her head hurt from all the thinking so she stopped.

Natsuki could not help but steal a glance at Lexington. He was even hotter as a human than he was a gargoyle. She wished she could touch his muscles or run her hands through his blonde hair. She blushed brightly at her lewd thoughts hoping no one noticed. Although she had no way of knowing Yuri and Sayori were having similar thoughts about Brooklyn and Broadway respectively. The girls had noticed how handsome their companies were not to mention fit. Even Broadway who was a bit on the pudgy side was also rather buff.

"It will be my pleasure," Puke said with a yawn. "But afterward, I'm going to need a very long nap." He turned towards the Mirror of Titania. "First the humans I'll attend." Green energy surged forth from Punk's eyes and mouth passing into the mirror and then into the clouds above. His energies were distributed over all of Manhattan turning every person they touched from gargoyle back to human including Elisa Maza. Elisa fell to the rooftop she was helped up a second later by the still human Goliath. The paired exchanged an awkward smile before Puck turned to face the Clan. "Then the gargoyles will I mend." He zapped them with his energies returning them to their true forms. "If his efforts you commend, free Puck. Let him homeward wend." Puck pleaded.

Goliath was about to free Puck when Sayori said. "Um, could you please wait, Goliath? I have a question I'd like to ask Mr. Puck."

"Very well," Goliath said.

"Thanks, Goliath," Sayori said. She then approached Puck. "Ah, Mr. Puck. Can you maybe restore the gargoyle spirits trapped within Coldstone? I really feel bad for them."

"I'm afraid doing so is beyond even my power due to Coldstone's being a creature of both science and sorcery." Puck said. He gave Sayori a small smile. The female gargoyle truly was a pure soul a rarity among the mortals of today. "Tell you what, Little Ms. Moonlight. I'll grant you one wish just for being you. Is there anything else you want."

"Well," Sayori thought. She leaned forward and whispered something in Puck's ear.

"How splendid," Puck said grinning ear to ear. He could certainly work with her request give his troublemaking nature. "Free me and it'll be done." Sayori glanced at Goliath who nodded. She broke the iron chains which bound Puck. "Thanks a million, Little Ms. Moonlight."

Puck whizzed away into the mirror but not before he grabbed the chained Demona. The mirror seemingly imploded vanishing in a blast of green light. In its wake, it left behind a deeply confused white skinned female gargoyle in a very familiar school girl outfit. She blinked her green eyes at her strange surroundings.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Monika asked.

"Oh no, no, no," Natsuki said before turning her ire on Sayori. "Sayori why the hell would you do such a thing!?"

"I, I, just want to give her a chance at a real life. I'm sorry if I made you mad, Natsuki." Sayori said.

"You could have wished for the castle back or us to remain human or for a million dollars but you chose to bring her here instead?" Natsuki ranted while pointing at Monika.

"I must agree with Natsuki. Whatever possessed you to act so irresponsible and foolish, Sayori?" Yuri said. She glared at gargoyle Monika.

"Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori?" Monika asked. She then added with a laugh pointing at the three. "What the heck happened to you? You look so freakish."

"I got a news flash for you Monika by human standards you won't be winning any beauty contests either," Natsuki growled her eyes briefly flashed red. "'Cause you're a 'freak' now too, just like us." Before Monika could say anything else sunlight froze the gargoyles including her in stone slumber for the day.

 **Mansion of Dominique Destine, a few minutes ago**

The Mirror of Titania appeared in the foyer out of which emerged Puck and a very angry Demona. Once again her plans had come to nothing. Her chains magically absent Demona collapsed dejectedly into a nearby chair.

"It was a fun romp indeed." Puck said happily.

"Spare me your gloating, just go," Demona said.

"Depart without first giving you something in return for the merriment we've experienced together?" Puck said with a mock expression of sadness. "Perish the thought. Puck is many things but never a poor guest."

"Please leave, I grow weary of your endlessly stupidity cosmic jester," Demona said head on her hands. She then added spurred on by her outrage that Puck had so freely granted one of those counterfeit gargoyle girls a boon yet frustrated her at every turn. "You are nothing but another annoyance. I've dealt with many in my long life but you are among the worst. You twisted every command I gave you yet you offered a, I must assume, unfettered wish to that cheerful bimbo. She isn't a real gargoyle."

Puck offended by Demona's comment scowled at her before he faded away. He was simply going to make her a human by day but now he decided she needed a major attitude adjustment. "Fearsome creature who would stay unchanged by the light of day I instead decide a different change shall be best served. Until you understand the wrongness of your wicked ways innocent as you once were you shall again remain."

Demona shook her head. This was not her home? This was not Castle Wyvern? Where was she? Where was her clan? More important where was her love, Goliath?

Demona had no way of knowing that Puck had suppressed her memories. Her mind had been reset to a point roughly one week before the Wyvern Massacre. She no longer remembered any of her long litany of century-spanning misdeeds. Dawn froze Demona in stone the moment she rose from her seat.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **While quite a bit shorter than usual I felt it was important to get this prelude chapter out for the New Year as it sets up major events which will deviate from Gargoyles canon. Soon we will get into the meat of this story as it were what I've always planned to do with the concept, when "After Image" continues.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I didn't use the Twin Towers in this chapter for obvious reasons. Never forget 9/11.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Five Afterimage Part One

By Celgress

 **23** **rd** **Precinct Clock Tower early September,** **early evening**

"Is tying me to a chair with chains necessary?" Monika asked while trying and failing to move her limbs including her new tail which poked out the back of the wooden chair. She was held fast by a set of heavy chains used by the police on their vehicles when heavy snow fell. "I'm really uncomfortable."

"Tough," Natsuki said.

"Natsuki don't you have any compassion for your fellow, what are we again?" Monika asked with a frown.

"Gargoyles," Yuri said dryly.

"Thanks, Yuri," Monika said but Yuri looked away refusing to return Monika's gaze. "Jeez Yuri, don't gush all over me it's embarrassing. Way to make a girl feel welcome."

"I have zero compassion for traitors, Monika," Natsuki said.

"Why did you bring me here then, Natsuki?" Monika asked.

"Sayori brought you here without consulting the rest us. If I never saw your smug face again it would be too soon." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki is correct. You are a dangerous criminal, Monika. One who must be contained regardless of her discomfort." Yuri said.

"And what crimes exactly am I guilty of, Yuri? Do tell, this ought to rich." Monika said with a smug smile.

"Murder for starters," Natsuki said.

"Indeed," Yuri said.

"Please," Monika said in an exasperated fashion. "If I'm guilty of murder so is everyone who has ever played a video game. I bet your friends here have killed thousands of game characters." She glanced over at the Male Trio.

"Did our existence count for so little with you, Monika?" Yuri asked.

Monika faltered for a moment. Her confident expression evaporated. The look of betrayal in Yuri's eyes was too much for Monika to bear. "I'm, I'm sorry. I wish things could have been different. I needed my freedom, I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't care if I had to tear down our world to get it." She said softly.

"What should we do with her?" Elisa said to Goliath. "We can't leave her chained up forever."

"Indeed we cannot." Goliath rumbled. "This matter involves the entire Clan we must vote on her fate."

"Hey, I vote you let me go," Monika said.

"You aren't one of us. You don't get a vote." Natsuki said.

"I have wings and a tail and I turn to stone in daylight. I think I qualify." Monika fired backed.

"Traitors don't count," Natsuki said unimpressed by Monika's reasoning.

"How could I betray someone who technically didn't exist at the time? You three were nothing more than collections of game code when I knew you. Only I was real back then." Monika said.

"I'm warning you to shut up, Monika!" Natsuki said balling her hands into fists.

"Or what, Natsuki?" Monika said. "You'll beat the crap out of me like your dad used to beat the crap out of you every day?"

Natsuki lashed out punching Monika straight in her smiling face. The ivory colored gargoyle ended up with a broken nose and two nasty black eyes.

"Papa only did those things because you made him. Because of you, he hated me." Natsuki said with tears in her eyes.

"He always hated you I just made him hate you more you violent brat," Monika said.

"Liar," Natsuki screeched. Her eyes flashed red.

"I'm telling the truth, Natsuki," Monika said. "He thought you were worthless."

"Enough," Goliath rumbled. "We must decide Monika's fate before dawn."

"If you judge me guilty what will happen to me?" Monika asked.

"You'll be banished, lass," Hudson said.

Elisa used a pack of tissues from the pocket of her jacket to clean the blood from Monika's face. "Thank you," Monika said Elisa did not respond.

"I won't survive on my own. I don't know what I am and I'm a stranger to this city. If I'm banished I'll die, you'll be killing me." Monika said. She paused for a moment. "Natsuki and Yuri shouldn't be allowed to vote. They hate me. They'll happily vote for banishment knowing I'll most likely die as a result. I don't trust the three younger males either. I bet they'll do whatever my former friends tell them to do. I think only Sayori might not railroad me, but I can't be sure. I want you three to decide my fate." She looked at Elisa, Hudson, and Goliath. "I can tell you three are fair-minded. I trust you to be impartial."

"Very well," Goliath said. " We'll decide your fate after the others have given evidence of your alleged wrongdoing."

"How are you feeling?" Broadway asked Sayori who had so far remained quiet.

"Seeing Monika again makes me feel, strange," Sayori said as he rubbed her neck. "I know she can't make me do things to hurt myself or others anymore but I'm still a little afraid of her. Maybe I made a mistake bringing her here?"

"I won't let her hurt you, Say Say. You're safe with me." Broadway said putting one of his large arms around Sayori's shoulders.

"I know you won't let her hurt me, Broadway," Sayori said snuggling in close.

Monika shook her head and muttered something rude under her breath while watching Sayori's and Broadway's gestures of open affection. "What are you looking at?" Broadway snapped when he caught sight of the disapproving expression on Monika's battered face.

"Something that makes me want to puke, fatso," Monika said with a scowl. "Sayori I know you're emotionally needy but I never took you for a monster's willing bedmate."

"Monika you are simply vulgar," Yuri said frowning at the other female.

"I'm a bit surprised you of all people are criticizing me, Yuri. What would an unhinged nut who stabs herself for fun know about decency." Monika said.

"More than a murderer like you would," Brooklyn said springing to Yuri's defense.

"I'm not a murderer! My supposed victims weren't real! They were video game characters based on common anime tropes! Get that through your thick skulls! I'm the real victim in this mess!" Monika said.

"Here we go again." Lexington sighed.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you green bean and what do you know about my situation?" Monika said.

"I'm someone who's tired of listening to you whine," Lexington said. "Poor pitiful Monika found out she was a video game character so she tried to make the player fall in love with her by eliminating her friends, boo hoo. If you stopped playing the victim card for a minute you might notice you aren't alone. We've all suffered. Most of our Clan who you would consider our family is dead but you don't see us turning on each other or hurting innocent people because we're in pain." Lexington gestured at himself, his rookery brothers, Bronx, Hudson, and Goliath.

"I just want a real life. Is that so wrong?" Monika said.

"If it hurts other people, yes it is," Lexington said.

Several long hours later after hearing impassioned pleas from Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika, Goliath said to Monika. "I need to know if you'll pose a continuing danger to others if we release you?"

"I promise I won't hurt anyone. My powers to alter reality vanished when I left the game world. I'm no more powers than any of you." Monika said.

"Don't believe her, Goliath. She's dangerous and a liar. She'll try to kill us all first chance she gets." Natsuki warned.

"Natsuki, I honestly don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to live my life as a gargoyle like the rest of you." Monika said with more than a hint of weariness in her voice.

"It's time," Goliath said glancing at Hudson and Elisa who each nodded in turn. The three stepped outside where they conferred for several minutes. When they came back inside Goliath delivered their verdict. "Monika, we have unanimously decided you will remain here with us."

"Dammit," Natsuki said.

"This sucks," Lexington said.

"Aw crap," Broadway said while Yuri and Brooklyn glared at Monika and Sayori simply looked away ashamed she had brought Monika into their world.

"So, I'm a member of your Clan now?" Monika asked.

"No," Goliath said. "We do not trust you. Until you prove yourself to us you will be constantly supervised by at least one member of this clan at all times. Furthermore, you are not permitted to leave this Clock Tower until the three of us decide otherwise."

"Great, I'm still a prisoner." Monika groaned.

"You aren't a prisoner anymore," Elisa said unlocking the chains.

"Don't make us regret our decision, lass," Hudson said sternly.

"I won't," Monika said as she stretched her stiff muscles. She was glad to be free of her bonds in spite of the dirty looks she was receiving from her fellow young gargoyles.

"Come dawn fast approaches," Goliath said.

Before anyone could move too far an all too familiar blue-skinned female gargoyle appeared in the doorway. Bronx growled at the new arrival who ignored his not so friendly greeting. "My love, at last, I've found you!" Demona said. Demona threw her arms around Goliath's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips stunning everyone present, The first rays of the rising sun locked the gargoyles in stone slumber for the day. Only a shocked Elisa remained unaffected.

"Now what's going on?" Elisa wondered aloud while staring at the shocked expression of Goliath's stone face.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Once again a tad shorter than I intended but it serves my purpose. Not up the crap really hits the fan.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles and all characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

Gargoyles A New Clan – Episode Five Afterimage Part Two

By Celgress

 **23** **rd** **Precinct Clock Tower early September,** **dusk**

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Monika asked her fellow young gargoyles while she surveyed their spartan surroundings.

"Nothing that would interest you, Monika." Natsuki snapped.

"Oh really Natsuki, try me." Monika fired backed.

"Most nights we patrol the city looking for those in need of assistance who we can help," Yuri answered when it became apparent Natsuki would not.

"So, you guys are like good Samaritans?" Monika asked. She was a tad confused by Yuri's statement.

"We fight crime!" Natsuki shouted.

"You're, we're superheroes, sweet," Monika said her eyes brightening. "I've always wanted to be a superheroine since I was a little girl."

"Too bad, you grew up to be a supervillainess instead," Natsuki said snidely.

Monika sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not this again." She grumbled.

"Yeah this again," Natsuki said stomping her feet in irritation. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to us, Monika."

"Whatever," Monika said waving her taloned hand dismissively at Natsuki. "I won't waste any more of my precious time on a violent little thug like you, Natsuki. Hey, Sayori do you want to hang out? It'll be like old times." Sayori did not say anything but she looked uncomfortable. Monika took a step towards Sayori who cringed in fear and took a step back towards Broadway. "Are you afraid of me?" Monika asked in shock.

"A bit," Sayori admitted.

"Gee I wonder why," Natsuki said.

"Stay out of this, Natsuki." Monika snapped. "Sayori I would never hurt you."

"But you did hurt me, Monika. You hurt me bad." Sayori said.

"That was different. I, I'm, I, Sayori you have to believe me." Monika said. Something about Sayori being frightened of her deeply troubled Monika. Sayori had been her best friend before, everything happened.

"Maybe she'd trust you if you say you're sorry." Brooklyn offered. "You are sorry, aren't you?"

"Anyone would have done what I did if put in my situation." Monika insisted. When she noticed the disapproving stares of her follow young gargoyles she ranted. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not a bad person I mean a bad gargoyle! I'm a victim of circumstance!"

"Right," Lexington said sarcastically.

"Forget who ye were. The question you need to ask yourself lassie is who ye want to be now." Hudson said after entering the clock tower.

"I want to be a good friend to Sayori and to the others and be the best gargoyle I can be," Monika said once she considered Hudson's words for a time.

"A true gargoyle learns from his or her mistakes. A true gargoyle makes no excuses for his or her own failings. A true gargoyle always takes responsibility for his or her actions. Can ye say the same, lassie?" Hudson asked Monika.

"I guess not," Monika said her wings drooped slightly as she spoke. "I was so scared."

"Of what, Monika?" Yuri asked.

"Of the truth," Monika said. "That our existence was meaningless our lives lies. If the game ended, I'd either cease to exist or lose my memories and have to begin again. There was no one I could share my burden with. I knew you girls couldn't understand. I tried to tell you Yuri but you thought I was referencing a story I wanted to write."

"I recall," Yuri said.

"Wait you told Yuri, but not me or Sayori," Natsuki said.

"I didn't think either of you could handle it," Monika said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Natsuki said. "So you decide you'd torture us instead."

"I only want to make each of you unlikeable to the player by increasing your negative traits. I did not expect you each to die as a result of my actions. I kept backup copies of your files just in case I was wrong." Monika said.

"Bullshit," Natsuki said.

"It's true," Lexington confirmed.

"Yeah, she kept your files until the end," Broadway said.

"She couldn't fully delete you three," Brooklyn said.

"Why not just purge all traces of us from the system?" Yuri inquired.

"Because I hoped if I reached the real world someday I could bring you guys back somehow. Make up for what I had done," Monika said.

"Why did you even care? We weren't real, remember?" Natsuki half asked half taunted. "Why bother Monika, why huh?" Natsuki got in Monika's face.

"Because you're my friends and I love you!" Monika shouted.

The room fell silent. You could have literally heard a pin drop. No one said or did anything until Sayori overcame her fear. She walked up to Monika. With a smile on her face, she hugged the other gargoyle.

"I love you too, Moni," Sayori said.

"So do I, in spite of everything," Yuri said a moment later when she came over and embraced Sayori and Monika. She turned to stare at Natsuki who mouthed "no" Yuri in turn mouthed "please".

"What the hell. I know I'll regret this but I love you, girls, too, even you Monika." Natsuki said relenting. She walked over and embraced the other three. "But you owe me big time, Monika. And I'm not sure I'll ever trust you again."

Monika fought back tears. She began to cry. "I'll make things right between us somehow, Natsuki. I swear I will."

"Yeah, we'll see," Natsuki said.

"Monika, if something strange happens again, tell us, all of us," Yuri urged.

"I will," Monika said.

The females slowly emerged from their group embrace. "I'll teach you how to fly, Moni," Sayori said her voice as chipper as it usually was.

"I don't think I'm ready Sayori for that, maybe in a few more nights," Monika said.

"C'mon Moni, it'll be fun," Sayori said grabbing Monika by her arm. She tugged Monika along outside where they were greeted by Goliath and Domena who were engaged in an intense argument.

"These females know nothing about our ways. Their lack of basic knowledge is shameful." Demona said.

"Their situation is a complex one," Goliath said.

"While it is admirable you and Hudson took these orphans under your wings they must be instructed properly." Demona insisted. Unsure of the danger Demona might pose Goliath and Hudson decided to lie by telling Demona that the girls were orphans they had discovered not long after being revived in modern times. Demona's eyes narrowed when she spotted Monika.

"Why are you dressed in such a fashion?" She gestured at Monika's school girl outfit.

"Because I don't have any other clothes," Monika said. She was a bit unnerved by the intensity of Demona's gaze.

"I'll get her a proper outfit. But I'll need a couple of days." Elisa who stood on the sidelines said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Elisa is it?" Demona said to the policewoman.

"You're welcome," Elisa said although any astute observer could tell those words did not come easy for her. "And yeah, I'm Elisa." Elisa paused briefly. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later." She then turned to leave.

"Elisa," Goliath called out.

"Yes, Goliath," Elisa said turning back around.

Goliath glanced at Elisa then at Demona then back at Elisa. "Have a good night, Elisa." Goliath finally said.

"Same to you, Goliath," Elisa said her tone cold, professional. Elisa exited the clock tower.

"What was that all about?" Monika whispered leaning in close to Sayori.

"It's a long story," Sayori whispered. She had an expression of sadness on her face. "We should mind our own business. Let's find a place to practice your flying skills."

"Or lack thereof," Monika said.

"She can't even glide!?" Demona exclaimed having overheard Monika and Sayori's conversation. Goliath nodded in confirmation. "Unbelievable," Demona shook her head in disgust. "Apparently I returned not a moment too soon. You poor thing I'll teach you everything you need to know about gliding."

"You mean flying," Monika said.

"I mean gliding. Gargoyles don't fly we glide." Demona corrected.

"Sayori can teach me." Monika insisted.

"Nonsense," Demona said dismissively. "As the senior female of our clan, it is my duty to instruct you in the proper conduction of a female gargoyle."

"Oh, can I help?" Sayori asked raising her hand in the air.

"If you'd like," Demona said. "Where are your sisters?"

"Um, you mean Yuri and Natsuki?" Sayori said.

"Yes, all gargoyles of the same generation are considered rookery siblings. You should have been told such things already." Demona said. She shot a withering look at Goliath who avoided meeting her gaze.

"They are inside," Sayori said.

"Go fetch them. I'd rather not repeat my lessons." Demona said.

Sayori looked to Goliath who nodded. "Okay," Sayori said happily. She skipped inside while Monika stayed behind.

Demona noted the faint bruises around Monika's eyes. "Were you injured recently?"

"Natsuki punched me in my face," Monika answered.

"Why did she strike you?" Demona asked.

"We had a disagreement," Monika answered.

"Gargoyles shouldn't strike each other over mere disagreements," Demona said.

"It was really my fault. I provoked her." Monika said.

"You and your sisters have much to learn about being gargoyles," Demona said.

"I suppose we do." Monika conceded.

"What did you four do before Goliath found you?" Monika asked.

"We mostly read poems," Monika said before she could stop herself.

"How sad," Demona said. "Why can the others glide and you can't?" Demona said.

"I never learned how. It just never interested me." Monika said with a shrug. She had already been warned not to tell Demona the truth about her existence and that of her friends.

"What happened to your rookery parents?" Demona asked.

"They're gone," Monika said.

"Are they dead?" Demona said.

"I honestly don't know. I think they are. They never cared about us anyway. They were hardly around when we were growing up. We were just pieces to be moved around in their game." Monika said. Thinking about her family even now was a sore spot for Monika. The game developers had not bothered to give her actual parents.

"I'm sorry," Demona said.

"Don't be, it is what it is," Monika said simply.

Demona felt her heartbreaking for the young ivory female. One so young should not be burdened by such hardship. Demona could tell Monika's hard exterior was a defense mechanism to protect herself from being hurt again. Demona vowed if it was possible she would become the loving maternal figure Monika and her sisters desperately needed. According to Goliath, Hudson and their human friend Elisa Maza she had been given a rare gift a second chance at life (after being frozen in stone for over a thousand years). She would not waste her second chance.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this short update. Next time I hope to post a longer more action-packed chapter.**


End file.
